Novelty umbrellas having various shapes that extend from the main canopy are well known in the prior art. These umbrellas have shapes in the form of hats, baseball caps, football helmets, as well as, umbrellas having extending structures (defining ears) that outwardly project from the main canopy or dome of the umbrella shape.
There remains a need for a novelty umbrella having ear-like projections wherein the extendable ear-like frame structure is a simpler, less complex frame structure that operates more easily and smoothly when the umbrella is moved to its fully opened state, or to its fully closed or collapsed state.